


Mistake Sis

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mistake Sis

Bucky treats Natasha like a younger sister so when she is making a mistake trying to date Bruce, he calls her on it.


End file.
